


You’re Talking To A Future Star

by Metamatronic



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ginger Ale - Freeform, Happstablook has dreams, Just a little one-shot establishing a friendship, Napstablook is shy, Parties, W.D. Gaster is secretly a punk rock star, and Asgore is sloshed, i just think it’s neat, tomfoolery, what could go wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metamatronic/pseuds/Metamatronic
Summary: W.D. Gaster finds two ghosts at a party he’s never met before and makes a point to find out who they are.





	You’re Talking To A Future Star

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little one-shot, and it’s barely beta-read, so enjoy!

Gaster filtered his way to the sidelines of the party nursing a cup of ginger ale. Everyone else seemed to be drinking the underground dry, but the last time the good doctor had gotten drunk he had (apparently) confessed his undying love to his crush, so this time he was at least taking some precautions. He scanned the crowd of teenage monsters screaming along to whatever song was playing over the speakers. It was so distorted he couldn’t tell if it was one of his own.

“Come on, Blooky. It’s a party.” Gaster’s head popped up. He couldn’t recognize the voice. That was new.

“oh....i don’t know…i’m….not very good with….groups of people….” Another new voice. He glanced around curiously.

Two ghosts of pink and blue, respectively, floated off to the side of the crowd. Gaster was astounded he hadn’t seen them—they were practically glowing in the darkness. He meandered over to where they were standing, trying to be inconspicuous.

“Blooky, darling, you need to get out of your shell. I need to know you can be on your own.” How curious. He had a quick internal discussion with himself on the morality of eavesdropping before listening further. “_Sigh... _The underground needs a star.”

“We do have _ some _ stars.” Gaster commented flatly. The ghosts turned to him, surprised. Gaster made a mental note that he _ could _ be sneaky if he _ wanted _to and filed it away to wherever he stored facts no one believed about him. “I mean, we’ve got our own musicians and artists on the Undernet,” He gestured upwards to the speakers blasting monster-manufactured music to the masses.

“Those are different, darling. The underground needs a celebrity. A _ real _ celebrity. With some… _ personality. _” He tried not to be offended that this specter claimed he had no personality, mostly because that would come with admitting to his stage persona.

“Mmhmm. And is that celebrity is going to be you?” This prompted an astounded reaction from the spirit.

“Oh, hah, no. I’m afraid I’m a bit of a nobody, darling.” They chuckled, tossing a slight glance to their...friend? partner? sibling? Whatever. This pink ghost was an enigma, drifting somewhere between overconfidence and restrained self-doubt. It reminded him of someone, but he couldn't quite place who.

“I didn’t catch your names—” Gaster was _ not _collecting this information to data-mine them on the Undernet.

“We didn’t throw them.” The ghost smiled. “Happstablook. And this is my cousin, Blooky, or Napstablook.” Napstablook had their eyes trained on the floor.

“oh….hi….” They mumbled. Happstablook looked an odd mix of annoyed and worried, before turning to Gaster again.

“They’re...shy. I’m afraid we didn’t get your name either, darling.”

“Oh, darling seems to be working just fine.” Gaster shrugged, grinning lazily. He debated giving them his name, and in a beat, he offered: “It’s, uh, Wings.” 

“Wings.” Happstablook repeated, as if testing how it sounded. “And what brings you here?” 

“I work nearby.” Not technically a lie, just not an answer to the question. “And you two?”

“We were invited by a family friend. Muffet, if you know her?” Gaster nodded, absently wondering if Muffet had introduced them to Grillby. He knew they were close. What’s Grillby doing right now? Gaster shook his head slightly, brain whirring with reminders of the last party he attended.

“and...we run the snail farm….that the king and queen use…” Napstablook’s somber voice sank into the conversation, though their cousin looked put-off. Gaster lit up.

“Oh! Then you run—The Blook Family _farms_—oh, that makes _ sense!” _ He scratched the back of his skull, embarrassed. “I’ve wasted so much money racing snails—I’m lousy at encouragement, _ apparently— _but that’s neat.” He watched the sadder of the ghosts smile a tad and felt accomplishment bubbling in his ribcage.

“Gaster!” The king’s booming voice cut through the crowd twice as well as he did as he politely apologized every time he so much as bumped another monster. “There you are! I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” Asgore had a goofy smile on his face that indicated he may have had more than a couple drinks.

Gaster vaguely recalled a law concerning royals and intoxication, (something about emergency protocols,) but he supposed there wasn’t much threat down underground.

“You’ve found me.” He supplied, taking a sip of his melted-ice-fused ginger ale. “Have you met these two? They run the snail farm you love so much.” He gestured to the ghosts with a tilt of his head.

Happstablook’s eyes were widened in shock. Napstablook looked purely distraught. 

“oh no...we didn’t realize you...were the royal scientist...we’re being rude...aren’t we…?” Gaster immediately felt awful, though he was slightly distracted by the reaction of their cousin.

“Oh my! Your Highness, I was just having a lovely chat with your Royal Scientist without even realizing it!” Asgore seemed a couple steps behind, slowly filtering through all the new information.

“Ah. Yes, well, he’s a lovely person. And...snails. You run the snail farm?” Happstablook gave an exaggerated sigh. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out he wasn’t happy with his station, but a rocket scientist was the one figuring it out nonetheless.

“I think that—Happstablook, right?—Happstablook, here, might be the underground’s newest _ celebrity _ one of these days.” Gaster grinned behind his cup as the ghost turned a shade pinker. “Since apparently none of our other stars have—what’s the word— _ personalities_?” He quietly hoped the comment didn’t sound too petty. He then hoped even quieter that it was just petty enough to make his point clear to the very alcohol-addled boss monster.

“Oh. Well. Um. Good luck to you then! And I hope, um, that you keep doing the..snails.” Gaster choked on his drink, his holed hands doing nothing to conceal his snickers.

“Alrighty, big guy, I think it’s time to head out.” He put an arm around Asgore’s shoulders only to immediately remove it; it was difficult to do when Asgore was a head taller than him. “It was nice talking to you both. I’ll see you around?” 

“uh….—”

“Yes!” Happstablook swooped in, all smiles and glitter. Gaster cast a final glance to the blue spirit behind him.

“And I’ll be stopping by the farm soon with a book of compliments—I’m determined to win at least one round.” He watched the spirit perk up slightly with a smile. Leading the Asgore away with one hand, he waved.

“Good luck with your _ stardom, _then!”

The ghosts didn’t end up hanging around the party much longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me if you want me to write more in the comments!
> 
> If you want to check out my art, I’m on tumblr @metamatronic.


End file.
